Romano's Dirty Secret
by Tooka Chan
Summary: Romano isn't as quiet as he'd like to think he is when he masturbates sometimes, and it leads to some interesting situations with Spain. Spamano, yaoi, lemon, oneshot, etc.


Author's notes:

Yo, Broski. Since I have yet to formally introduce myself, my name is Maddy. I love Spamano and...yeah. Inspiration for fics comes kinda randomly for me, so sorry if things get kinda sporadic! (also, notice that half of my fics end up involving masturbating somehow. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A THING FOR FAPPING GKHJFGGKJ.)

Onto the stuff you actually care about now!** Romano masturbating. 8D**

Spoiler alert:Romano **masturbates** in this fic**.**

DID I MENTION **MASTURBATION**?

Kay I'm done, sorry, enjoy and whatever.

_~~teehee pagebreak~~_

Romano sighed as he clicked his mouse about on his laptop, golden eyes flickering every so often as he'd come across something interesting. Nothing ever really grabbed his attention very long, so why was he always sitting there in front of his laptop, zombiing out on his bedroom floor? Really. It was damn stupid of him, but he just _couldn'_t look away. He found himself sitting there for hours and hours every damn night, just clicking through page after page of basically nothing before it always inevitably lead to one thing.

Porn sites.

This isn't something he'd really enjoy admitting, but the auburn-haired loudmouth did frequent a few porn sites and had some interesting nights with himself. At first, it was innocent, just watching the videos and stroking himself until he'd come in his own hand, then he'd clean himself off and go to sleep. However, he gradually got kinkier and kinkier with himself. He started to finger himself every once in a while, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy him, so he ordered something online. Something he has kept well-hidden from Spain, his current caretaker. Hey, what's the harm in a little secret? Romano was 18, he was of legal age to buy and use whatever the hell he wanted to, dammit! Spain didn't need to know about it, it's not like he needed any goddamn permission or anything to buy his own sex toys!

Romano sighed, darting his eyes around the room and straining his ears to make sure he was the only one awake in the house. After a few brief seconds, he deemed that the light snoring sounds from the room next to him were sign enough that Spain was, in fact, asleep and he clicked and typed his way onto a porn site. He found a video he thought would be sufficient and pulled off his pajama pants and tomato-print boxers (three guesses who gave him _those_ for Christmas one year) quickly. He pressed play and began to gently tug and pull at himself, blushing as he watched the two men on the screen. He licked his lips and reached under his bed, finding his vibrator quickly and pulling it out.

Oh, how he would just _love_ to be the bottom one on the screen, to be under Spain, moaning and writhing in agony while being teased with slender, tan fingers. He wet three fingers and inserted two, scissoring and thrusting while using his other hand to pump away at his hard as rock dick. He added a third soon after, attempting to match the man on his tiny screen. He allowed himself to moan quietly as he rocked his hips back and forth on himself, slowly grazing his fingers towards that spot that would make him shake with pleasure.

"Ohh, yeah. Toni!" He moaned quietly as he brushed against his prostate a few times before removing his digits and turning his vibrator on, teasing his entrance with it. Romano's body shuddered with pleasure, desire, and pure need. He pushed the vibrator inside himself, a few moans and pleasure sighs escaping his mouth in the process. He slowly began to thrust it in and out while stroking himself, suddenly not caring about volume, allowing himself to gradually get louder and louder.

"Fuck, mmm, Toni! It feels so good, ah, Tonio!" Lovino rocked his hips harshly against his vibrator, occasionally feeling himself hitting his hand as he cried out in amazed pleasure. He soon felt an erratic wildness surge over him as his lower stomach began to have a warm, pooling sensation come across. Romano thrust his hips and hand as fast as he could, no longer caring about having a rhythm as he screamed and moaned.

"Antonio! Ohh, yeah! Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, Antoni-_ohhh_!" Lovino convulsed, shuddering and moaning gradually softer as he came, slowly pulling his toy out of himself and turning it off before he threw it back under his bed. He sat there for a brief moment, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasured feeling and attempt to recoil slightly before he shut his laptop off and sauntered into his bathroom to clean himself off and go to bed.

~~_next morning!_~~

Lovino awoke with a loud groan. He loved to sleep after masturbating because of the deep sleep it brought, but he absolutely hated how sore his ass always was the day after. He tossed over in his bed, eyes searching for his damned clock. 8:00. He sighed before he forced himself out of the cozy sheets and into his bathroom to shower and change before going to attempt to get food without too much contact with that stupid tomato-bastard, Spain.

Romano walked over lazily to the kitchen to find his caretaker singing and standing over a stove, cooking eggs, bacon, sausages, all kinds of things. He sat down at their table with an audible _plop_, then a slight hum of discomfort. He tensed, realizing he'd made a sound, then relaxed once he realized Spain hadn't faltered his stance or song in the slightest.

"Good morning, Lovino. Did you sleep well, pet?" Spain hummed happily, turning to the boy and handing him a plate of food. Romano looked at him and noticed that there was a slight glint in the man's green eyes, but he wasn't sure what. It bothered him.

"I slept well, thanks for asking, bastard." He said nonchalantly, averting his eyes and staring at a small vase with flowers on the table that the Spaniard chose to keep as decoration. Spain hummed yet again, this time with a slight chuckle.

"That's good, that's good. You know, I had the most vivid dream last night." Oh shit. You know that glint in Spain's eyes? Yeah, Romano could suddenly read it. It was mischievous and Romano didn't like it one bit.

"Oh? Very interesting, this is me pretending to care." He twitched his eye subconsciously as the man ignored his retort.

"You were in it, Lovino! I heard you moaning very seductively, calling my name in the middle of the night. I swear I heard a buzzing noise too! You were screaming and sighing and you sounded so _pleased_, Lovino." Span decided that would be a fucking fantastic time to lick at a breakfast sausage with the utmost perversion. Romano, at that point, was blushing very very slightly and cursing himself in his mind.

"That's so gross, I'd never do anything like that. Seriously, that's absolutely disgusting." he retorted, suddenly unable to eat the delicious food before him from embarrassment.

"Hey, Romano. You shouldn't take such long showers, you know. I found something pretty interesting under your bed." At this, the younger one absolutely froze over. "You're kinky, you know that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel sick, I'm going to go back sleep." Lovino stood up and promptly began to walk away, not managing to get far before Spain walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the stubborn one's hips. He lowered his voice and pressed his face close to the other one's ear.

"Lovino, I find it_ just so sexy_ that you call my name out when you masturbate. It made me so horny last night that I had to force myself not to go in there and take you as you slept." He licked the boy's neck, kissing it gently before he suckled and bit down, earning a moan. Romano's body slowly began pressing itself into Spain's. "I want to be the one to make you cum over and over again, not some toy. You sound so sexy when you cum, I need to see it." Lovino couldn't take it anymore as he began to press his ass against Antonio's crotch and moan before the older man moved his hands up to his face, turning his head to crash their lips in an erotic kiss. They wasted no time battling tongues against one another, hands freely roaming each other's body. Lovino broke the hot kiss after a moment.

"Spain. Bed." He panted, leading the older man by hand to the master bedroom. Antonio pushed him onto the king-sized bed, licking and caressing the younger one's nipples through his shirt and earning soft sighs. He stepped back for a moment to pull off his clothes, giving the other one some time to take off his own before he attacked his neck with harder bites and suckles, pinching and tweaking nipples with his long fingers, earning loud moans.

"Oh fuck! Tonio, it feels so good." the boy moaned and writhed slightly, bucking his hips against the tan man a few times before he felt that warm sensation crash over him again. He let out a few strangled gasps before he wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, come dripping out of him and onto Spain's thigh as he shuddered and rocked his hips more gently. Antonio smiled and tsk'ed in fake disappointment.

"Awwh, Lovino, you're done already? I was hoping I could have more fun with you." He suddenly noticed how hot his cheeks had become as he looked down at the half-lidded, panting brunette beneath him.

"Hnn, you can still, ah, have your fun. Just, just gimme a second to, nnh, get it up again." he choked the words out before reaching his hands up to the back of Spain's head, pulling black, soft curls towards him so he could lock his lips against his caretaker's again. Spain bucked his hips gently against Romano while licking at the boy's tongue, gently sucking at times and rocking his head in his state of flurried hormonal instinct. His hand instantly reached up to the younger one's bouncing curl, stroking and pressing at it gently.

"Spain, fuck, do me now. Please." He felt Romano's re-hardened length pressing at his stomach and he moaned, lowering his head down to suck on it a bit before putting 3 fingers in the other's mouth. The brunette wet the digits, sucking, licking, bobbing his head back and forth just the same as Spain was doing to him at the moment. Both felt pleasured shudders go down their spines. Spain took his hand away from the boy's mouth, quickly inserting all three at the same time, making Lovino nearly scream in pleasure. He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Haha, so I was right then? You really are dirty, hmm. You're a sexy little _slut_, aren't you?" He thrust his fingers in and out roughly, stretching them out and carefully watching his new-found lover's expression as he screamed and moaned. There was an audible pop and disappointed sigh as he pulled the fingers out completely, but the discontent quickly turned into very, very vocal pleasure as Antonio thrust himself in roughly. He followed a pattern of quick motions, noting Romano's blissful face and the way he had grasped the pillow in his intense pleasure, knuckles going white and face as red as ever. The bed, at that point, was shaking and the bedframe slammed against the wall roughly.

"F-_fuck_, Lovino, I, I'm going to co-come. Can I cum inside you?" he barely managed to pant out, looking at the boy expectantly.

"Fuck! Yes, yes! Cum inside me, Spain, I want to feel you cum!" Lovino soon found his own hips moving out of time and his hands traveled to his cock, pumping furiously. "Antonio! I'm gonna, I'm, Antonio! _Ohhh._"

"Ah! Lovino, Lovino, Lovino!" He came soon after he felt the younger one tensing around his throbbing member in a fit of lust and passion. He lay there for a few moments before pulling out and laying next to him, panting and throwing an arm lazily over his chest. "So, Romano, am I ever gonna get to watch you use that toy of yours? Ahaha."

"Hah. As long as we get to do this after." he sighed, cuddling against Spain before he eventually drifted off to sleep.

~~awwh~~

Author's Note:

Well, that took 3 hours to write. Sorry if it sucks. It probably got kinda rushed at the end, but hey. It's 3 am and bedtime for me, so I don't wanna fix it.

Hope you enjoyed, I like reviews, blah blah blah GOOD NIGHT.


End file.
